Princess Diaries: Love Struck
by maiistarr
Summary: Mia and Nick(from the 2nd movie) are to be wed in 2 months, when Michael pays Mia a visit. Something happens in between and what seemed to be perfectly smooth made Mia realize that she was clueless about everything. R&R please!
1. The one after the proposal

This takes place after Mia's coronation night. Preferably, 2 years after the event. It follows the love triangle of Nick-Mia-Michael. Nick and Queen Mia are to be wed in 2 months when Lilly and a surprise visitor went to the palace to visit the lovely 23-year old Queen. What seems to be a happy fairy tale wedding may turn out to be a roller coaster ride of emotions and questions Mia didn't see coming.

CHAPTER 1

"Good Morning, my royal highness," Nick greeted as the beautiful Queen woke up. It was 2 years after the coronation night of Mia and it was the day after Nick proposed to her. This very morning, they are engaged and to be wed in 2 and a half months.

"Hey, you… What're you doing here so early?!" Mia asked as she smiled at her fiancé. She looked absolutely pretty, definitely showed how much in love she is.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you'd look in the morning. And I must admit aside from the stuff found on the corner of your eyes and the saliva on your chin, you're ok," he grinned slyly. Mia, on the other hand, raced to her mirror and wiped all the nasty stuff found on her face. Upon seeing herself, she realized that Nick was just playing so she rushed to his side, ending up lying down the bed with him. They looked at each other intently. Passion could be seen from their eyes. There could be no perfect couple as they are.

"I love you, Mia. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Nick said as he looked at the Queen's beautiful set of eyes. He held her hand and placed it on his chest. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Mia looked at Nick deep, blue eyes and smiled. She breathed hard and whispered, "I love you, too."

"Good morning, my love," Grandmere greeted her granddaughter. She sat right beside Mia at the royal table and saw just how amazingly "blooming" the Queen is. Grandmere can't help but ask, "Why, Amelia, you look quite more beautiful than usual? Should I know something that happened last night?"

Mia smiled, just like a normal teenager would. Her cheeks were turning into pink and her smile just widened, "Nicholas asked me to get married last night."

"Well, that's delightful! After two years since your coronation, the sparrow must also marry and have her own family," the former-Queen said with genuine happiness for her dear granddaughter. "So, what are your plans?! You should get going if you want the wedding to push through in a month or so."

"Oh, Grandma, Nick and I decided that we have the wedding after 2 months and a half. I want my wedding to also be the same date as when I first accepted your offer to be Princess of Genovia. You know how I can get sentimental," she smiled.

"Well, that's perfect! My dear, any day would be the perfect wedding day as long as you remember it with love and passion," Grandmere smiled. She sipped from her tea as Mia took a bite from a pear and some cheese. Grandmere, like remembering something so important, sat straight and said, "Oh Mia, I just might forget. Lilly will be coming by next weekend. She will be…"

"Lilly?! My best friend Lilly?!" Mia interrupted. Grandmere nodded with a smile. Mia looked so excited and so happy, "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna see her after 2 years!! I am so excited!" Grandmere laughed silently and smiled.

"I cannot believe that I am so happy!!!!" Mia shouted.


	2. The one with Lilly's surprise

CHAPTER 2

It was Saturday and the same day Lilly will be coming over. Mia was at her office speaking to her now grandfather, Joe. They were speaking about the wedding's details and how excited they are about it.

"I still cannot believe that I am getting married. And in Genovia- the country that I lead," Mia said as she looked at her engagement ring.

"As an amazing lady like yourself, it is no wonder that you should receive the best things this life can ever offer," Joe said as he kissed his granddaughter on the forehead.

The phone at her office suddenly rang. Joseph picked it up, "Yes? Ohh… Ok, the Queen will be there in a minute," Joe put down the phone and faced Mia.

"Who was it?" Mia asked

"Come, I'll show you," Joseph replied.

"Joe, why do you have to blindfold my eyes with your hands," Mia asked as they took one step at the stairs at a time.

"Shh… we're almost there," Joseph replied. Upon getting to the front door of the palace, Joe took off his hands from Mia's eyes and then,

"Oh my!" Two girls shrieked- the one, Queen Mia and the other, Lilly Moscovitz. Both girls ran towards each other and hugged instantly, obviously showing how much they missed each other.

"Lilly, I cannot believe that you are actually here! I missed you so much," Mia said as she faced her longtime best friend.

"Ahh… I cannot believe that you are the actually Queen of Genovia. Is this awesome or what?!" Lilly replied as she hugged her friend again.

"Oh, I have so many things to tell you. I think we should go inside and talk all day. Or at least until Lord Christopher of Spain comes to see me," Mia said with an ecstatic voice.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be great! Oh, but wait, I have a surprise for you," Lilly said in excitement.

"Well, that's a very popular phrase recently," Mia said as she followed where Lilly lead her. Joseph went back inside the palace, leaving the two girls with their own business outside.

Lilly held at Mia's hand, taking her to her car. "Lilly, where are we headed," Mia asked.

When they got to the car, Mia saw a guy, leaning his back on the car's hood. He was playing with the keys and humming a familiar song played by Skinnerbox, Michael's now popular band.

"Oh my god, Lilly. Don't tell me you got a dude from Berksley," Mia said, emphasizing dude.

"No, silly. I just thought it'd be interesting if you saw this popular persona from before." Lilly went towards the brown-haired guy. She whispered something to him then the guy turned around.

"Michael?" Mia asked in the most shocked tone. Pleasantly shocked.

Michael smiled, "Hey Mia!"


	3. The one with the song

"Hey Mia," Michael said. He smiled at her and the look in his eyes was genuine. Mia went up to him, her face still at awe. She hugged him tight. She quickly got away after realizing what she just did.

"I cannot believe that I am actually talking to my best friend's older brother after 6 years! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be touring Japan then Greece or recording in a studio or something? I mean, Skinner Box is just so hot right now," Mia exclaimed as she stood right before Michael.

Michael laughed softly, showing the joy in his face. "Nah, my band mates and I are on vacation. I went home and apparently, Lilly was there," he said as he placed his right arm around his little sister. "She told me that she had plans on visiting you and I thought that it might be fun, and educational, if I come with her." Mia smiled. "And of course, to see you would be a bonus," he added with a cute, sly smile.

Mia rolled her eyes, but still her smile was intact. She placed her right hand on Michael's left shoulder and said, "Well, let's get going then. I know, why don't you guys stay here first?"

"Uh oh… Halt! Mia Thermopolis, can I please see your hand," Lilly demanded of her Royal best friend.

Michael looked puzzled. Mia gave her hand to Lilly, "Oh my… you mean? You? And Nick? You guys are…? Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mia simply smiled and nodded.

"Are they what," Michael asked. Just then, Lilly started jumping up and down, screaming. Mia laughed while Michael still looked clueless.

"What is going on? Are you guys playing on me," he asked.

"No, you jerk! Mia's getting married!!! Can't you see this," Lilly held up Mia's ring finger. Then Lilly started asking the whats, the hows, the whens and everything regarding this prestigious upcoming event. As the three walked towards the palace entrance, Michael gulped his feelings and tried to paint on his still confused face.

That evening, Mia was in her room, sitting in front of her mirror. She was looking at her engagement ring and remembered all the sweet memories her and Nicholas had. She couldn't help but smile and think of how great it would be when they got married.

From across the Queen's suite, Michael was downstairs at the piano. He remembered how Mia looked at the time they saw each other last morning. How she smelled when she hugged him, how she smiled when Lilly was asking all those wedding questions. He breathed hard then started playing a very familiar song.

Mia could hear the music from her suite. Seemingly familiar to her, she went outside to check who was making that beautiful music. She looked downstairs and saw Michael, playing the song he composed especially for the girl he really loved. She didn't know who it was. Yes it's true that they had their past, but Michael never told her that this was his song for her. Yet, she memorized every line and every beat the song had, she just knew.

Just then, Michael started singing the first part of the song,

_"My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes  
And here I am alone starting to realize,  
That my days would be brighter if I could learn to hide  
When feelings that I have for you keep hurting me inside…"_

Mia smiled as she saw how he felt the song. She felt the song, too, so she sang on the next verse,

_"Then my day begins with simple thoughts of you  
Hoping our tomorrows will be me and you,  
Sharing dreams with each other and making them come true  
Holding one another saying, 'All I need is you.'"_

Michael looked up, and saw Mia seeing from above. He stopped playing and called her. Mia came back to reality as she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her from below. She smiled, looking all embarrassed.

"Hey, why are you blushing?! C'mon, sing it. It is your part," Michael teased. Mia shook her head but with much persuasion from Michael, she finally went downstairs and started continuing the song. Just as Michael was playing the chorus part, a guy from the front door at the palace. Mia and Michael stopped.

"Good evening, my royal…"


	4. The one when the guys meet

"Good evening, my royal sweetness," Lord Nicholas greeted as he approached Mia and kissed her gently on the lips. Michael got a bit stunned, yet managed to stay seated as he watched this guy kiss his ex-girlfriend. Mia bit her lips as Nick smiled at her. Remembering that Michael was around, Mia introduced the two guys to one another.

"Oh, Nick, before I forget, this is Michael Moscovitz, Lilly's sister. You know, my best friend?! Well, she's here, too but she's upstairs."

Nicholas stretched his right arm as Michael stood up and stretched his.

"Hi! I'm Nicholas, fiancé of Mia. You can call me Nick for short," he greeted happily.

"Hey! Michael Moscovitz. Great to meet you," Michael said as he nodded his head. Nicholas faced Mia again and asked, "What are you doing still up? Don't you have a big day tomorrow?"

Mia smiled, "Nah, Joe's got it covered. I told him that I wanted to spend quality time with two of my dearest friends."

"Oh, I see," Nicholas replied. "Oh, before I forget, I need to tell you something important. I'm going…" Michael coughed.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll just go to bed. It was nice meeting you, Nick."

"Same here," Nick answered. Michael went up the grand staircase as Mia watched him go.

"Good night Michael," Mia greeted.

"Yeah, good night to both of you, too," Michael replied as he looked at the two lovers. He disappeared as he entered his own room.

Meanwhile, Mia and Nick were at the terrace, overlooking the whole kingdom of Genovia. It was one of the most beautiful sceneries. It looked every bit of what Genovia was proud of- prestigious and honorable.

Mia looked at Nick, "What were you gonna say to me again?"

"You remember my aunt Lucy? Well, she wants me to tour her around Asia. It is, as weird as it already sounds, is one of her top priority dream escapades on her list," Nick smiled shyly.

"Are you kidding me?" Mia said, trying hard to hold her laughter. But as Nick nodded, she just smiled politely. Nick looked at her slyly and they ended up laughing. As Mia sat down and breathed deep, Nick looked at her eyes intently.

"So, is that the Michael we talked about last time? You know, the one you thought you'd actually end up with," he asked with caution.

Mia looked at him, quite serious. She nodded.

"I see," Nick answered. But Mia was way early to dismiss the issue coming up. She stood up and reassured her love that nothing is happening or ever will.

"Nick, remember that he is the man from the past. You are now my present and my future. Don't worry because nothing will ever happen between us." Nick nodded as Mia placed her hand on his face and gently felt his cheeks. He held her arm gently, too and breathed deep.

"Don't tell me that you're actually scared of Michael? That would be so unlike you," Mia teased. Nick just laughed a little then bent over to kiss Mia on the forehead.

"I guess. I just don't want you to ever think twice marrying me. You know that I love you and that I will give up everything just to be with you. I thought everything would go perfectly, but then this guy comes along for the second time and I'd be honest, I'm not really sure about him," Nick confessed.

"Shh, don't worry. I am yours to keep, and that shall stay forever." Mia replied, looking straight into his eyes with sincerity and much love.

Nick smiled then leaned over to give Mia a kiss on the lips. As the two passionately kiss each other, there was a guy from above, hearing their conversation, watching what they were doing; feeling hurt with Mia's words. As he left to go up to his room, Michael whispered to himself, "If you only knew Mia. If you just did…"


	5. The one when Joe and Michael talk

After hearing everything, Michael went up to his room quietly. How could I have let things be this way when I had my chance, he thought. As he opened his door, he breathed hard. Entering his guest suite, a bald guy was sitting at the far right of his room.

"I was waiting for you."

"Joe?! What are you doing here? Can I call you that?! Or should I like bow or something," Michael said in excitement as he went up to his dear old friend.

"You don't need to bow and yes, you can still call me Joe," he smiled as he opened his arms to hug Michael. He patted his back, "Michael, I must say that you still have grown."

"Well," Michael teased. They smiled at each other then walked up to his sofa. They sat down, "So, what were you planning to do here?! You didn't just miss me that bad, did you?!"

Joe laughed a bit. "How were you?! I heard that your band, SkinnyJox.."

"Skinner Box, Joe," Michael interrupted with a smile.

"Right, right," Joe nodded. "So?"

"Well, yeah, we're doing great. Back in America, of course. In here, I'm just not sure," Michael replied. "But it's not about that, right?! I mean, you went up here to ask about my band? That's just too weird," Michael asked.

"Yes, yes. The truth is, I came up here to ask you a question," Joe said, looking serious.

Michael sat up straight, "Ok, what is it?!"

"Do you still have feelings for Mia? Not the "friends" type of emotions but, do you still love her?" Michael got stunned. He remembered that Joe was the only one who knew how he really felt about Mia. Joe was the only person Michael trusted at that time.

"Uhh…" he scratched his head. He looked unsure, stumbled, scared.

"I thought so," Joe answered. He knew from Michael's look that he still liked her.

"No… I don't. Anymore," Michael quickly answered.

"Michael, I have been head of security in Genovia for a long time. I know when a person is lying," Joe said quite sternly.

Michael took a deep breath then faced Joe. "What can I do?! I stopped myself for 6 years, trying hard not to think about her. I did everything, Joe. Believe me, I did."

"I know, Michael. That was why I understand if you're going to try to win Mia back from Nicholas," Joe replied.

"What?! No, I'm not gonna do that?! I can't do that, I'd just disappoint Mia," Michael replied. Joe looked at him with understanding. "The last thing I want Mia to be is be lonely. I can never see her cry. Mia is very much happy with Nick and I will put aside everything just to see her smile." Michael looked down, taking a deep breath.

"You're a good guy, Michael. You really are," Joe smiled.

"I learned it from you," Michael teased.

---------

Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! You keep me writing… haha! Enjoy the story. Much love.. 


	6. The one with the flashback

Mia was on her limousine on the way to the Hallward Inn for a meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan. She just had attended a ribbon-cutting ceremony for a government building. It was 11 in the morning and she wasn't able to go to sleep early last night. She was tired and she was definitely worried about her upcoming wedding. She hadn't started doing the details, and her future husband wasn't there to help her do all the work. Not that she had ill feelings towards him, she just wished that she had more time to prepare and more people to help her do it. A Queen has to rest, you know. 

Lilly was at the palace, taking a walk. Michael was at the parlor, writing another song for his band. As Lilly was near to the parlor, she called up her best friend. "Hey, Mia! What's up?!"

"Well, I'm inside the limo on my way to meet the PM of Japan," Mia replied. She still used quite a lot of acronyms, not that people minded.

"Ohh…" Lilly sighed. "Well, Michael and I are very much comfortable here. Although it'd be better of you were here. But I understand."

"Aww, Lilly, as much as I want to be there, I couldn't just cancel this kind of parliamentary business. I'm so sorry I couldn't spend as much time as I want to with you guys. If it makes you feel any better, I feel so stressed already. My wedding is fast approaching and I haven't done anything."

"I see. Well, why don't you take time off tomorrow and Michael and I will help you plan this crazy event? What do you say, huh?!" Lilly was already inside the parlor. Michael looked up as he saw Lilly talking to someone on her cell phone. "Ok, bye! Take care!" Lilly hung up.

"Who was that?!" Michael asked.

"Mia," Lilly answered as she sat next to her brother. Michael sat up.

"Ohh…" Michael slightly nodded. "So…?"

"So?" Lilly answered, confused.

"What did she say?"

"She's tired from all her government work. That's why tomorrow, we will be helping her arrange her big event," Lilly replied.

"What big event?! She's having a party," Michael asked, looking all confused.

"Her big wedding with Nicholas. Duh. Look, I gotta split. I have to call David and ask him how he's doing. I haven't talked to him for ages."

As Lilly left the room, Michael thought of Mia's wedding and how stupid Lilly is to actually invite him to help fix their matrimonial vows. As he was walking at the garden of the palace, he remembered how he and Mia were when they were together- their happy times and their plain crazy moments. Michael loved how Mia batted her eyelashes, how her eyes sparkled when he made her laugh, how Mia smiled whenever he smiled at her. He loved Mia's courage to take up her throne and how she stood for what she believed in. He thought of how they'd be if he hadn't walked out of her life on the evening of January 9th. He sighed as he tried to gulp his feelings away, and try to face what's in store for them right now.

Mia let a relief sigh when Lilly offered to help with her wedding preparations. She smiled until she thought of how awkward it'd be since Michael will be around tomorrow. But she quickly thought that it'd be nothing- that Michael is nothing but the man from her past and that Nicholas is the only guy she wants to spend her whole life through.

As the limo strolled through the roads, Mia looked outside her window and saw a little girl holding a white rose. She remembered something…

_I strolled through the park, waiting for Michael to arrive. He sounded quite serious on the phone. It was 9 pm and it was unusual for Michael to call me up that late to meet up with him. It was urgent so I went there._

_When he finally arrived, I hugged him tight. But he quickly, yet gently, pulled back._

_"Mia, we need to talk. Can we sit," Michael looked pale. I was worried to hear what he was gonna say. Worried and afraid. When we sat, he faced me and looked into my eyes._

_"Mia, whatever it is that I'm gonna say to you, please believe me that I care for you so much. And that is the reason why I'm gonna do this."_

_"Ok, Michael, you're scaring me. What's going on," I quickly asked._

_"I can't see you anymore," Michael said, looking at the ground. His voice was shaking. I could tell because it sounded just the same when he just watched the last episode of 7th heaven._

_"What? Why? Don't you like me anymore? Am I not that attractive or smart for you? Is it because I can't clone fruit flies like Judith can? Or because I'm just a freshman? C'mon, Michael, I don't understand any of these?" Tears were flowing from eyes like a stream to a river._

_He looked at me and wiped my tears gently. He got up and picked a white rose from one of the pants at the side. It was the most beautiful rose, and it brought the most painful memories._

_"Mia, if only I could tell you everything. If only this night wouldn't end, if I didn't have to leave tomorrow.," Michael said as he gave me the rose._

_"You're leaving tomorrow?!" I asked._

_"Can we just stay here the whole night?"_

_I followed him to the nearest tree and there we lied down next to each other, crying. Then I couldn't remember anything anymore. The next morning, he got up and just stared at me._

_"Hey," I smiled as I got up, too._

_"Wait, before we officially, you know, I want to give you something first," he said as he got something from his pants' pocket. They were two rings. He gave one to me and kept the other one for himself._

_"This will remind you that I will always be with you and that once in your life, a man named Michael Moscovitz thought you were the greatest thing that ever happened to him." Then he leaned over to kiss me, passionately. The he walked away from my life, forever._

"Queen Mia, we are already here," the body guard said as he opened the limo's door.

Mia wiped the tear from her cheek and breathed deep. She looked at her necklace with the ring Michael gave her. She sighed again then got up and went inside Hallward Inn, trying to forget what she just reminisced.


	7. The one with the wedding preparations

The gang, Mia, Lilly, Michael, Jo and Clarisse, were on their way to the wedding coordinator. Joe and Clarisse were at the middle seats while the others stayed at the back. Lilly was in the middle of Mia and Michael, holding magazines and other stuff for the preparations of the wedding. You could say that she outdid herself when she said that she wil be "prepared".

Mia was looking at the wedding catalouges- the flowers, the churches and of course, the wedding gowns. Lilly took care of the notetaking and she was very much indulged with the preparations. Joe and Clarisse were cooperative, too. They gave suggestions although for the youngsters, it seemed quite old fashioned.  
Michael, on the other hand, sat quietly and answered only when someone asked him a question, a comment or a suggestion.

Upon arriving at the prestigious wedding coordinator's shop, Mia's phone rang. It was Nicholas.

"So, where are you?" Nick asked. 

"Uhmm.. I'm with grandma, Joe, Lilly and Michael, visiting the wedding coordinator. It's different when you're not around," Mia sighed. Michael looked at her as she went out of the limo, still talking.

"Uhh, I'm really sorry I can't be there right now. But I promise that I will make it up to you, somehow. By the way, we're in Singapore. Aunt Lucy's loving the the big aquarium, as she would call it," Nicholas laughed.

"Haha... well tell her to take care. She wouldn't want to smell like fish again, would she," Mia teased. "Ok, I need to go now. Bye."

"Bye, Mia. I love you."

"I love you, too," Mia replied with a smile. As she hung up, she saw Micheal behind her.

"Oh, it was Nick. He was asking how I was and all that. But you didn't need to know that," Mia said, brows furrowed. "Ok, let's go inside," she quickly reversed.  
Michael simply nodded in reply then walked after the Queen.

-------

"Your Majesty, we must do the fitting of the tux for your fiance," the designer said to Mia who was busy looking at the pictures of the gowns she would be wearing on her big day. She looked up and smiled at him, sweetly.

"I'm sorry but my fiance's not around. He's currently venturing with his aunt in Asia. Can we not do the fitting some other time?"

The gay british designer walked, thinking. He faced the Queen and sighed, "I'm sorry your majesty. If you plan to be wed in 2 months, all the fitting should be done right now. There isn't enough time to shorten while making your beloved fiance's suit."

Clarisse stood up and sat beside Mia. The others listened to what she had to say. "Mia, dear, maybe you should just postpone the wedding."

"Oh, I can't grandmother. I really want that day, and it's perfect! I just can't throw all that away. It's that date or it's next year for us," Mia explained. She looked worried but firm about her decision.

Clarisse sighed and looked at everyone. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

Mia shrugged. Then she looked at them and went, "I guess we'll just have to pick another designer who can make it."

The designer snapped back and said quickly, "Oh, my majesty, I can do the job. There is no question to that. My competence and work is considered the epitome of a perfect wedding designer. But it'll take me at least a month before I can finish the job... tops!"

"But Nick won't be back until after two weeks," Mia replied.

Lilly, with her unique brilliance and great thinking under pressure, she suddenly suggested, "Maybe we can ask a guy to fit for Nicholas. You know, someone who's nearest his size."

Everyone looked at her and slowly agreed to her plan. "Yes, that suggestion of Lilly just might work," Clarisse beamed. "Now, we should find a guy who is quite compatible to Lord Nicholas' size," she continued.

Inside the store was Clarisse, Mia, Lilly, Joe, Michael, two bodyguards, the designer and his posse at work. One by one, Mia examined every guy in the room,  
comparing each one to Nick. She passed by the gay designer as he looked at her with a shy yet bitter face. Mia looked at the two bodyguards but the one seemed too tall while the other was too stout. Joe was a bit too short and a bit fat to fit in Nicholas' size. Nicholas was a very masculine figure. One could say that he could pass as the eiptome of a very hunky guy. He wasn't too tall nor too short and neither too fat nor too thin. He was just right and his body was simply beautiful compared to other men.

As Mia walked on, she stopped in front of Michael and smiled. Michael looked up, confused. Mia gave her sweetest, most sincere pleading look, one that Michael loved when Mia used to that when they were together. He stood up from his seat and started shaking his head, "No. I'm not gonna do it."

Lilly stepped up to his brother, "Michael, come one. This is Mia's big day and you're the only guy who fits the description. And frankly speaking, you weren't very helpful during the preparations."

"No," Michael said firmly, staring at Lilly.

Mia took a heavy sigh and walked slowly, "It's ok. I understand completely, Michael. This event is nothing to you but to me, it's...no. It's ok."

Michael sighed, "Ok, if it means that much to you, then I'll do it."

Mia turned to him and hugged him, kind of like a spur-of-the-moment thing. Michael's eyes widened. Mia snapped back and pulled away.

-----

"I cannot believe I let you guys make me do this," Michael said to Lilly. "This is so uncomfortable."

Lilly turned to him and said, "What? The suit? 'Coz if it is, we will have to re-fit it again."

Michael turned to Lilly from the mirror and walked up to her, "It's ok. The suit, I mean. What I'm saying is that, this," he said, pertaining to the suit. "It's uncomfortable."

"What? The suit?!" Lilly asked. "Michael, if the problem is the suit, we can have it re-fit again. If it's uncomfortable, you should say it." Lilly looked confusingly at her brother. He looked like he just saw a ghost but was smiling at the same time, too. She turned around and saw the reason why Michael acted in such a weird way...

"Oh my gosh!" 


	8. The one at the balcony

"OH MY GOSH!" Lilly squealed upon seeing her best friend, in the most beautiful wedding gown. "Is this it? Is this your wedding gown?"

Mia smiled, "Well, what do you think?"

"Read me, PERR-FECT!" Lilly excitedly exclaimed. As for Michael, let's just say he was better off dumbfounded.

"I know. I can't believe it," Mia smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Everyone was at awe at how beautiful the young Queen looked. "Ok, I'm ready to get married!"

Michael was at the front balcony of the west wing of the palace. He was watching the sun as it shined in an orange bright with the purple of dawn outlining its beauty. He was soundly off with his own imagination. He sunk into his own world of thoughts. He was vividly remembering how Mia looked when she walked through that room with her wedding dress.

"God, I can't believe she's getting married," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Why? I thought that's the reason why you're here," Mia said as she strolled to the side of Michael.

Quite startled, Michael blushed and said, "Aren't you suppose to be in a state dinner or something!"

Mia smiled softly, "Why can't a Queen have some time to relax and unwind?"

"I know, you've been up and going doing all sorts of things. I mean government-wise, wedding stuff- you really need some time to yourself," he said.

The both looked at the sun as it set. The wind blew softly.

"So you can't believe I'm getting married," Mia teasingly asked.

"Uhh…" Michael couldn't seem to explain, finding the right words to say. "Well, I mean you're my little sister's best friend, my girlfriend, before I mean," he said politely.

Mia smiled, "So what happened? Why did you walk away?"

Michael looked at her, trying to find the right words to use. "I had my reasons."

There was a moment of silence. Awkward, deafening.

"I always pictured you'd look that way when we get married, " Michael laughed.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Seeing as how you thought we'd get married," Mia giggled. "I, too, thought that I'd get married with you someday. At least until Nick came and swept me away."

Michael nodded. "You really love him huh!"

Mia nodded.

"Well he better take care of you because of not, he's gonna get his royal butt kicked onto Pluto," he joked.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for updating so late. I know everyone is frustrated so I'll make sure I'll update as soon as I get reviews. Sorry and thanks. Have fun!


	9. The unexpected confession

Michael was packing his bags that afternoon. He was leaving a day before the royal engagement party, basically a month before the ceremony itself. He couldn't seem to run through his system that she's getting married, so he thought that leaving just might be the next nest thing.

Lilly was walking towards her room when she glanced at Michael's door that he was packing. She stopped and decided to walk up to her brother and asked what was going on.

She knocked lightly then strolled her way to the room. "Hey there, what's up!"

Michael looked up, "I'm packing."

"Obviously," Lilly replied. "I mean, what's up? Why are you packing?"

Michael walked up to his closet to get more of his stuff, "Band emergency."

"Like what? Sphinx's cymbals burned into pieces? Madd's strings got unattached," Lilly teasingly asked as she sat on the bed. "C'mon. That's not the reason."

He stood in front of her, "I have my reasons. Shirt please."

"As the great Michael Moscovitz says," as she gave his The Clash shirt she just sat on. "Tell me, why leave so soon? You were the one who pushed me into taking you here and now you're in a hurry to leave. What's causing all this brother? Tell me, tell me," Lilly teasingly pleaded.

"Get off my case, Lillian."

She just merely smiled and shook her head.

Michael sat beside her. "Do you want to know why?"

She looked at him.

"Because I don't want to stay. Because I don't want to see Mia get married. Because I don't want to hear her say 'I do' when the priest asks her if she want to be the wife of Lord Nicholas. Because I couldn't stand all the fuss going on around her. Because I don't wanna hear the people in the whole world clap when Mia and Nicholas finally announces their engagement. Because I don't want her to get married. Because I love her. There, you heard it. Happy?" Michael said in a snap of a breath.

Lilly sat there, at awe at how her brother said all those things. "Wow, I was thinking more of you going back to sign your next contract. Wow."

There was silence in the room. From the side of the door, unaware of who heard their conversation, Mia was standing. Stunned. Shocked. She ran quickly to room and thought for a while.


	10. The advices

Mia was still stunned and shocked at what she heard the other day. She didn't mean to eavesdrop. She didn't mean to hear everything Michael had said. If given the chance, she'd rewind everything and decide to pass through than to listen. She was sitting on her bed, thinking. Someone knocked at the door, making her startle.

"Hey, why do you seem so jumpy," her fiancé asked as he walked up to her.

Mia held looked at Nick and laughed, trying to cover up the nervousness she felt. "Oh, well you startled me!"

"Very unlike you," he sat beside her. "Wait, why aren't you dressed yet? The party's starting in an hour."

"Yeah well I was just going to do that but then you entered the room," Mia stood up, "and startled me."

"Ok, so I'll leave then." Nicholas stood up.

"Wait, I didn't mean anything about what I said."

He looked back and stopped. She raised both her eyebrows and smiled. "I know," he said reassuringly. "But how are you going to dress up if I'm here! But if you want an early honeymoon package," he started to giggle to make her smile. Then he walked up to her and held her hand, "Are you sure you're going to be ok! Because if not, we'll reschedule the announcement anytime you're comfortable."

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah. I'll… I'll be fine."

"Hey Jo, can I talk to Mia!" Michael was all dressed and good to go. He was about to leave, an hour before the party starts. He timed this to escape from saying a long farewell to Mia, and to shorten the time to see the people brag about how amazing Mia and Nicholas will be when they get married.

Jo turned around to see Michael. He studied him for a moment then asked, "Why?"

"I'm not gonna stick around much longer. Just about a minute or so."

Jo, in charge of still the security, excused himself from the gentlemen and ordered them to station themselves appropriately. He looked back at Michael, "Let's head to the parlor."

"Hey Mia, can I borrow your shawl? The brown one with silver stones on it!" Lilly said as she entered the royal bedroom.

"Yeah sure," Mia said as she came out from her walk-in closet. Lilly stood there, at awe.

"Wow! Paolo really did a good work on you, didn't he!"

Mia smiled, "Shut up. It's in the 5th closet, middle drawer."

Lilly was digging in the pile of shawls while Mia was studying how she looked in front of the mirror. "So, has Michael said goodbye to you yet?"

Mia stopped for a while, her heart pounded crazy again. "No. Is he leaving!"

"Yep," Lilly shouted. "He's got this band emergency or something."

He's leaving, Mia thought. "Really, like what!"

Lilly came out of the closet. "No idea," she shrugged.

"So you're leaving because you have a band emergency?" Jo asked as he sat down in front of Micheal. "And you think Mia's going to believe that!"

"She wouldn't?' Michael asked back.

"Michael, a piece of advice from someone who's been there, the sooner you talk to her about this, the sooner you'll be able to move on." Jo sipped from his cup of tea.

Michael sat up, "So I should tell her. But where does that leave me?"

Jo placed his cup on the table, "I know you love Mia and clearly, she still has feelings for you. But if she's going to get married, she has to choose the right person."

Michael breathed deep. Nicholas heard everything from outside and left quietly.

"Mia, go down now or else they'll think you're putting on a lot of junk to make you look presentable." Clarisse walked up to her beautiful granddaughter who was sitting in front of her drawer.

"Grandma, can I ask you something?" Mia looked like the 16 year old she was before she took the crown. Her deep set eyes tried to find the answer from the elder.

"Is there something wrong, my child," Clarisse asked comfortingly.

"How will you know that the person you are going to marry is the one you'll be spending the rest of your life with?"

Clarisse sat down in front of Mia and held both her hands, "I say you're getting cold feet." She smile at her granddaughter. "Knowing that you're going to marry someone is determined only by yourself and no one else. Not anyone could tell you to marry someone you don't love. Not a merchant, a hostess or a queen. You marry your love because you are sure of his companionship and his love for you. You don't marry him because society tells you to or because that is what you think is right. You marry him because you love him," Clarisse smiled again. "There is no greater answer than that."

Mia stood up, "But what of you're destined for another person yet you chose to be with another?"

Clarisse stood up and hugged Mia from the back, "Oh my dear, fate works its way. Let it work for you."

During the party before the announcements were made, Nicholas walked up to his fiancé. "Can we talk," he asked Mia.


	11. The one where they talk

Mia looked up to him, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Nicholas didn't say anything but he led her to the Moncriash garden where it was very quiet and beautifully lighted with the moon's brightness and the flowers that governed the place. They stopped at the gazebo and sat there.

Nick faced Mia, "I want to ask you something before we announce our plan of marriage."

Mia frowned a bit, "Ok. What's wrong, sweetie!"

"I just don't think you're ready to commit yourself to me. I love you Mia and the least thing that I want to do is to let you live a life you don't want."

"What do you mean? I'm not really getting to your point," Mia replied.

"Michael has feelings for you. He still has. He was supposed to leave an hour before the start of the banquet but then he talked to Joe and I accidentally overheard them talk. He confessed how he still is in love with you and that somehow you might be to him," Nick stood up.

"C'mon. I am marrying you, not anyone else. I love you Nicholas and that is what matters now," Mia replied.

Nick faced her, "How can you assure me that you are marrying me because you love me! How can you even tell me that you don't love Michael anymore."

"I do. I love you. Not him," Mia stood up.

"No Mia, you had history. You loved him like no one else. You said so yourself when we talked about our past relationships. He was the man of your life then and you were crushed when he left you. How can I tell that it's not just anger over love that you feel for him! I don't have any assurance Mia, you know that."

"But he was my life then but now, it's you. Michael was my past and you are my present," she reassured him again.

"I just can't see that way when you look at him. I don't know. I just don't want him to be here," Nick said.

Mia frowned. "So what, you want me to kick him out! He's my friend."

"Well than I guess you're gonna choose between him and me. I guess you're just gonna lose your fiancé," Nick strolled off.

Mia sat there, crying.


End file.
